


And you caused it

by Moondrako



Series: Stories of Block Men [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Clay | Dream Angst, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Do I regret it?, Dream Angst, Eret is they/them here, I can just have conversations here, I finally gather the courage to write in this website, I mean he's talked about a lot, I should also mention that this is angsty, Insane Wilbur Soot, Kinda, No beta so any mistakes are my own, No beta we die like all those who died in the festival, OH WAIT NOW I CAN DO THIS, SO, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Tagging is interesting, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur is not a good man in this story, Wilbur isn't really present, and the first thing I write about is, block men, cause yes, fun too, it kinda mentions him going insane really, no, the others are mostly there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moondrako/pseuds/Moondrako
Summary: You were just a child when it happened.How did it get this way?
Series: Stories of Block Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001064
Comments: 27
Kudos: 322





	And you caused it

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by song Youth by Daughter 
> 
> The first-ever fic on this website let's go!
> 
> Work inspired by Tumblr post-  
> https://dreamteamfanblog.tumblr.com/post/633380815230877696/cosm0skid-idkwhoiamanymorebutwtf  
> Check it out and cry with me cause OW MY HEART
> 
> I'm... super nervous, yet excited at the same time. I've debated a lot with myself to just get out of my comfort zone, and I'm finally gathering the courage to publish works. 
> 
> Although the true MVP is my lovely SO who has been supportive and patient with me and always encouraged me on whatever I decide to do with my works.
> 
> More notes at the end, so for now, enjoy!!

You were 15 years old when you were handed the role of a leader. A kingdom you are too young to rule placed on small hands. A crown too heavy, bestowed upon your head. You threw the crown in a pool of lava when you ran away from the crushing expectations of being a leader. 

_It’s not fair_ , you think, _I’m just a kid._

You gather yourself up and walk back after watching the gold melt completely. 

You always thought it was too big for your mother’s head anyway.

You started wearing a mask. It became the symbol of your authority. A crudely drawn smile hiding all the soft edges of your expressions. You trained, sharpened your edges with weapons, and built your body with intellect. But you were always compassionate, nothing would ever change that. You told them all three simple rules. 

**Don’t steal.**

**Don’t kill each other.**

**Don’t sell drugs.**

One by one they were broken. By a man who’s older, and has seen more of life than you. A drug cartel threatening to form in your lands. You stop them. You tell the man, Wilbur Soot, to cease all plans. To follow your rules or be cast out. 

You were naive that this would be the end of it all. That’s the thing about being younger, you are not prepared for many things thrown your way. And the man you go against, he’s older, wiser, smarter. He calls for independence, takes over a plot of your land, names it L’Manburg. You refuse, you try to enforce your law, but he has soldiers now. 

  
Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy, his own son.

11, 11, 14. 

You try not to think too much about it. You plan with your comrades, gather resources, and prepare for war. You had given them a chance, war was never part of your plans. But life is never thinking mercifully. 

What a pity that you were never taught to fight against propaganda.

Wilbur Soot is a man of words. He can make honey jealous, and you forget how people are easily swayed. He puts his child soldiers as a wall and tells the people how you would dare hurt children. Covers the history of you trying to keep the peace, instead, he writes of how you deny the chance for freedom. Paints himself and his soldiers _Who are just like you, children forced into a role they shouldn’t have_ as the heroes of the people. The people believe him. Take his honey words and consume them like hungry wolves. You’re painted as the villain, the monster, a tyrant ruler. **You want to scream, you want to tell them that you’re just keeping the kingdom safe. You stay silent though.**

 ~~**What’s one voice against a thousand anyway.** ~~ ****

_You ignore the fear when you fight. The fear of failing and crumpling. You straighten your posture even if your chest quivers with terror._

You push till you reach their walls, you demand white flags. And if someone looked closer, they would’ve known that the tremble in your words wasn’t because of a short breath.

They deny, and you walk away, the trembling in your hands never stopped. **The wind was colder these days.**

Eret, the other person who was of the others meets with you one day. You hope it was for their retreat. Instead, they tell you how they don’t believe in Wilbur. Pledges their allegiance to you, and as you concoct a plan to finally bring the revolution to its knees, Wilbur smiles at how he has the favor of the people. 

You prepare, you strike them down and when they underestimate you, their little L’Manberg is blown to kingdom come. They still don’t give up. And you, you can’t afford to step down either. 

The kid, Tommy, who’s loud and brash, whose eyes still spark after all the fighting and losses, demands a duel. _If I win, you grant L' Manberg Independence, if you win… L’Manberg is no more and I'll give you Mellohi._

You meet on the bridge, water surrounds both sides. Wilbur and the rest of the children stand to the side near Tommy. Your friends and comrades stand by yours. A bow is lent to both of you and one single arrow. In your hands, a bottle of poison gleams. You glance to Tommy who takes it as well. You hesitate, mask hiding your emotions, and this is one of those times where you wished it wasn't, your hidden eyes asking the question _Are we really doing this?_

But of course, you go unnoticed, no one cares for a monster’s words.

You drink the poison and feel the life seep slowly, your health lowers and you see the one single heart shake. 

You stand back to back, hear Wilbur count the steps. 

_1_

_2_

_3_

_4_

You breathe shakily, start pulling the arrow back.

_5_

_6_

_7_

_8_

You remind yourself that this is right. That it's for your people. 

_9_

_10_

Tommy misses. You don’t. The arrow hits his shoulder. You don’t stand around a second later. Turning around and leaving the L’Manberg people to go to their fallen soldier. 

And in the hidden sanctuary of your base, you question if you were ever in the right. 

Tommy meets with you again. He offers you both of his discs for their independence. And even as the warm discs settles in your palms, you’ve never felt colder. 

You leave, and Tommy returns to his friends, to Wilbur. And as they celebrate independence, celebrate freedom. You drown in the sorrows of what could've been. 

_My little Dream, don’t ever let anyone take away who you are. You are kind, you are smart, and you are beautiful._

When L’Manburg loses its flag and falls into the hands of a dictator, you are 21 years old. When Wilbur, shedding his colors and insanity scratching away at his mind asks you to give him the means to destroy it all, you hand him the dynamite. Your mind and heart scream to stop, that this isn’t right, but then again… _you’ve been wrong before._

**_The world seems to forget that you too were just a kid._ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Hope you liked my take on the L'manberg war, please tell me what you liked most about it. Of course, if you want, it's okay if you don't. Constructive criticism is always welcome! 
> 
> Listen, I love villain Dream, but sometimes I just want to write him as to how I perceive him.
> 
> I love the Dream Team and the Sleepy Bois so much. Honestly, falling once more into the MCYT fandom is a rollercoaster I didn't think I would get on again, but I don't regret it. 
> 
> I'm super excited to continue making my works public, and really curious to see how I fit in the AO3 community. It will be a treat to interact with you all. 
> 
> Welp, that's it for now dearies!
> 
> Till the next!


End file.
